Will Smith
thumb|Will Smith (2009) thumb|Will Smith (1993) Willard Christopher Smith Jr. ˈsmɪθ}} (* 25. September 1968 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Rapper. Leben Willard Christopher Smith jr. wuchs als Zweitältester von vier Geschwistern in gutbürgerlichen Verhältnissen in Philadelphia auf. Sein Vater William C. Smith Senior, Ingenieur für Kältetechnik, war zu dieser Zeit Kühlgerätehersteller. Seine Mutter Caroline Smith ist Lehrerin. Durch seinen frechen Charme bekam Will schon in seiner frühen Schulzeit den Spitznamen „Fresh Prince“. Von 1992 bis 1995 war er mit Sheree Zampino verheiratet, mit der er einen Sohn hat. Seit 1997 ist er mit der Sängerin und Schauspielerin Jada Pinkett verheiratet. Pinkett Smith sollte in der Serie Der Prinz von Bel-Air seine Freundin spielen, wurde aber mit der Begründung, dass sie mit ihren 1,52 m zu klein sei (Will Smith ist 1,88 m groß), abgelehnt. Sie haben zusammen einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Sein Sohn Jaden ist ebenfalls als Schauspieler tätig und seine Tochter Willow debütierte 2007 in dem Film I Am Legend als Schauspielerin. thumb|Will Smith und Jada Pinkett Smith mit ihren Kindern Jaden und Willow (2009) Scientology Es gibt von Will Smith viele positive Aussagen über Scientology. Seine Frau und er sind enge Freunde der bekennenden Scientologen Tom Cruise und Katie Holmes. Smith bestreitet, der Scientology-Kirche zugehörig zu sein, sagte aber: „Ich denke einfach, dass viele der Ideen hinter Scientology großartig, revolutionär und nicht religiös sind.“ Nachdem Jada im Jahr 2004 zusammen mit Cruise am Film Collateral mitgewirkt hat, spendete das Paar 20.000 Dollar an Scientologys Bildungskampagne namens „HELP, The Hollywood Education and Literacy Program“, welche die Basis von Scientologys Hausunterrichts-System ist. Im Mai 2008 eröffnete Smith eine Schule, an der sechs Scientologen als Lehrkräfte angestellt sind und unter anderem nach dem Lernmodell „Study Tech“, welches von L. Ron Hubbard entwickelt wurde, unterrichtet wird. Im September 2008 distanzierte sich Smith eindeutig von Scientology, zudem traf er sich mit Aktivisten der Anti-Scientology-Bewegung „Anonymous“. Ebenso widersprach er dem Gerücht, es würden die Lehren von Scientology an der von ihm und seiner Frau Jada gegründeten Privatschule unterrichtet. Ende des Jahres 2008 folgte eine weitere Spende über 122.500 Dollar an Scientology, wobei er aber ein weiteres Mal zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er kein Mitglied der Scientology-Kirche sei. Karriere Schauspielerei Smith gab am Anfang seiner Karriere viel Geld aus und zahlte zu wenig Einkommensteuer. Die US-Steuerbehörde verhängte schließlich eine Steuernachzahlung von 2,8 Millionen US-Dollar gegen Smith, sodass er dadurch einen Großteil seines Besitzes verlor und sein Einkommen gepfändet wurde.Interview von Steve Kroft mit Will Smith in 60 Minutes, CBS vom 2. Dezember 2007 Smith war 1990 fast bankrott, als Benny Medina, ein Manager von Warner Brothers, auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Er fand, dass die Geschichte vom „naiven, vorlauten Will aus Philadelphia“ in der Ortschaft Beverly Hills etwas Witziges und Fernsehreifes hatte. Dadurch wurde, basierend auf Smiths Werdegang, die NBC-Fernsehserie Der Prinz von Bel-Air konzipiert, die erfolgreich von 1990 bis 1996 produziert wurde. Obwohl Smith 1993 ein bemerkenswertes Leinwanddebüt in Das Leben – Ein Sechserpack hatte, wurde er erst in dem Buddy-Movie Bad Boys – Harte Jungs einem breiten Publikum als Leinwandschauspieler bekannt. Die Matrix-Macher Andy Wachowski und Larry Wachowski boten ihm die Hauptrolle des Neo in der Matrix-Trilogie an. Smith jedoch lehnte die Rolle ab und verhalf Keanu Reeves dadurch zu dessen bisher größter Rolle. Nachdem Smith die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, in Wild Wild West mitzuspielen und dafür die Rolle in Matrix abzulehnen, war er der Meinung, Wild Wild West sei der „schlechteste Film, in dem er je mitgespielt hat“ und dass es ein „großer Fehler war, die Rolle in Matrix aufzugeben, um in Wild Wild West mitzuspielen“. Ferner bekannte Smith, dass er sich „schlecht dabei fühlt, dass die Werbung den Film als guten Film verkauft, obwohl es ein schlechter Film ist“. Der Film Ali zeigt den Lebenslauf der Boxer-Legende Muhammad Ali alias Cassius Clay. Die Rolle brachte ihm eine Oscar-Nominierung ein. Im Film Das Streben nach Glück agierte er an der Seite seines Sohnes Jaden. Für seine darstellerischen Leistungen wurde er dafür zum zweiten Mal für den Oscar nominiert, den er aber wiederum nicht erhielt. 2004 lieh er dem Winzlingsfisch Oscar in Große Haie – Kleine Fische seine Stimme. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt Smith Gagen in Höhe von 80 Mio. US-Dollar, wodurch er laut dem amerikanischen Forbes Magazine noch vor Johnny Depp (72 Mio. US-Dollar), Eddie Murphy und Mike Myers (je 55 Mio. US-Dollar) zum am besten verdienenden Hollywood-Schauspieler avancierte.vgl. Johnson, Wesley: Hollywood's Top Earners. Press Association Newsfile, 23. Juli 2008, 4:38 PM BST Gleichzeitig gilt Will Smith auch als einer der sichersten Publikumsmagneten überhaupt. So wurde er von amerikanischen Kinobesitzern zum „kassenträchtigsten Star des Jahres“ 2008 gewählthttp://www.sueddeutsche.de/kultur/92/453780/text/. Will Smith wird in den meisten deutschen Versionen seiner Filme von Jan Odle synchronisiert, in manchen Filmen auch von Leon Boden. Für das Jahr 2012 ist der Film Men in Black 3 geplant.MIB III auf Moviepilot.de Musik Seit seinem 12. Lebensjahr betätigte Smith sich als Rapper. Zunächst arbeitete er als DJ in verschiedenen Clubs in West-Philadelphia und lernte auf einer Party Jeff Townes kennen. Mit ihm spielte er einige Alben unter dem Namen DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince ein. Mit ihm gemeinsam gewann er den ersten Hip-Hop-Grammy überhaupt für den Song Parents Just Don't Understand. Einen weiteren Grammy erhielt das Duo für Summertime. Seine Songtexte vermeiden Vulgärausdrücke. Das Wort „Fuck“ kam bislang nur einmal vor, und zwar in dem Lied Tell Me Why (auf dem Album Lost and Found), wo er es aber letztlich streichen ließ. Der Rapper Bow Wow bezeichnete Smith als „bubble gum rapper“ (Kaugummi-Rapper), woraufhin Smith entgegnete, dass er „einem unreifen Kind keine Rechenschaft schuldig sei“. (original: „I don't have to respond to an immature child.“). Zu manchen Filmen, an denen er als Schauspieler beteiligt war, steuerte er zusätzlich die offiziellen Songs bei. So etwa bei Wild Wild West und Men in Black, wo die Songs jeweils während des Filmabspanns Verwendung fanden. Filmografie Darsteller * 1992: Straßenkinder (Where the Day Takes You) * 1993: Made in America * 1993: Das Leben – Ein Sechserpack (Six Degrees of Separation) * 1995: Bad Boys – Harte Jungs (Bad Boys) * 1996: Independence Day * 1997: Men in Black * 1998: Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (Enemy of the State) * 1999: Wild Wild West * 2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (The Legend of Bagger Vance) * 2001: Ali * 2002: Men in Black II * 2003: Bad Boys II * 2004: I, Robot * 2004: Jersey Girl (Cameo-Auftritt) * 2005: Hitch – Der Date Doktor (Hitch) * 2006: Das Streben nach Glück (The Pursuit of Happyness) * 2007: I Am Legend * 2008: Hancock * 2008: Sieben Leben (Seven Pounds) Fernsehserien * 1990: The Perfect Date * 1990–1996: Der Prinz von Bel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) * 1997: Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (TV-Serie) * 2003–2004: All of Us (TV-Serie) * 2006–2010: Entertainment Tonight (TV-Serie) * 2007–2010: Caiga quien caiga (TV-Serie) Stimme * 2004: Große Haie – Kleine Fische (Oscar) Produzent * 2004: Saving Face * 2005: Hitch – Der Date Doktor * 2006: Das Streben nach Glück (The Pursuit of Happyness) * 2008: Hancock * 2008: Die Bienenhüterin (The Secret Life of Bees) * 2008: Lakeview Terrace * 2008: Sieben Leben (Seven Pounds) * 2008: The Human Contract * 2010: Karate Kid Auszeichnungen * 1997: Sieger des Blockbuster Entertainment Award: Bester Science Fiction Darsteller, in Independence Day * 1997: Nominierung Saturn Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Independence Day * 1998: Sieger des Blockbuster Entertainment Award: Bester Science Fiction Darsteller, in Men in Black * 1998: Nominierung Saturn Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Men in Black * 1999: Sieger des Blockbuster Entertainment Award: Bester Action/Adventure Darsteller, in Der Staatsfeind Nummer 1 * 2002: Nominierung Critics Choice Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Ali * 2002: Nominierung Oscar: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Ali * 2002: Nominierung Golden Globe: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Ali * 2006: Nominierung CFCA Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Das Streben nach Glück * 2007: Nominierung Critics Choice Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Das Streben nach Glück * 2007: Nominierung Oscar: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Das Streben nach Glück * 2007: Nominierung Golden Globe: Bester Hauptdarsteller, in Das Streben nach Glück Diskografie Alben mit DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince * 1987: Rock the House * 1988: He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper * 1989: And in this corner… * 1991: Homebase * 1993: Code Red * 1998: Greatest Hits * 2000: Before The Willenium * 2003: Platinum & Gold Collection * 2006: The Very Best Of Soloalben * 1997: Big Willie Style * 1999: Willennium * 2002: Born to Reign * 2002: Greatest Hits * 2005: Lost and Found Auszeichnungen * 1988: MTV Video Music Award für den besten Rapsong, für He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper * 1989: Grammy für die beste Rap-Performance, Parents Just Don't Understand * 1989: MTV Video Music Award für das beste Rap-Video, für Parents Just Don't Understand * 1989: Grammy-Nominierung für die beste Rap-Performance zu zweit oder als Gruppe, für I Think I Can Beat Mike Tyson * 1991: Grammy-Nominierung für die beste Rap-Performance zu zweit oder als Gruppe, für And In This Corner… * 1992: Grammy für die beste Rap-Darbietung eines Duos, für Summertime * 1997: MTV Video Music Award für das beste Video zu einem Film, für Men In Black * 1997: MTV Europe Music Award für den besten Rap-Auftritt * 1998: MTV Video Music Award für den besten männlichen Videobeitrag, für Just The Two Of Us * 1998: MTV Video Music Award für das beste Rap-Video, für Gettin' Jiggy Wit It * 1998: Billboard Video Music Award für den besten Clip, für Just The Two Of Us * 1998: MTV Video Music Award für den besten männlichen Videobeitrag, für Miami * 2000: American Music Award für den besten männlichen Künstler * 2005: Kora All African Music Award in der Kategorie American Diaspora[http://www.koraawards.org/php/accueil/index.php?lang=eng&page=photos&annee=2005 List of the 2005 Kora event winners], abgerufen am 23. Februar 2010 Weblinks * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * Portrait auf laut.de * Biographie/Filmographie auf moviepilot.de * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Mann bn:উইল স্মিথ gd:Will Smith ht:Will Smith kn:ವಿಲ್ ಸ್ಮಿತ್ srn:Will Smith Kategorie:Alle Artikel